Cherry Blossoms and Bloody Fangs
by chioocheep
Summary: Sakura, the most adept medical ninja in Konoha and Sakumo, the White Fang met and fell in love. Simple, right? No. After his death, Sakura is left with unwanted memories until one day the masked son knocks on her door who is the splitting image of his father. Sakura X Sakumo, KakaSaku
1. Chapter 1

Cherry Blossoms and Bloody Fangs

Chapter 1

* * *

She put the tea leaves into the kettle of boiling water before putting the lid of the kettle back on. The pink haired medical ninja sighed to herself and quickly glanced at the clock on the wall in the kitchen. Why was she so worried? Maybe it was the fact that she had not gone out with a man in a very long time. Or was it because he was a widower with a five- year old son? She glanced at her nails. The green nail polish she had applied last week was beginning to chip off and years of practising medical ninjutsu had made her hands rough. These were not the hands of a woman meant to a mother but those of a fighter. She had been fighting her entire life. First to prove herself in the academy where she was one of the few students who came from a civilian background. Following that it was ten straight years of being Tsunade sama's disciple who was not an easy lady to please. Sakura touched the purple diamond mark on her forehead which was a sign of those years spent in meticulous training.

She removed the tea kettle from the stove sensing that the tea was ready from the smell that filled the kitchen. She opened the kitchen cupboard and removed two cups and poured the tea into the cups before setting them on a tray. Sakura bit her lip when she realized that she had no food to go with tea. The only food in her house was an old ramen packet which must have been expired by now. She looks at the clock again. There were still ten minutes left. She could rush down and get something before he arrived if she was quick with it.

She checked her pocket for her wallet and was relived to find that it was there before making her way out of her apartment to the busy civilian streets of Konoha. She walked briskly to the grocery mart and scanned the aisles for something she could offer her guest. She finally decided on a packet of salted snacks and once she had paid for it made her way back to her apartment.

Sakura placed the salted snacks into a bowl and put the bowl on the tray with tea. She glanced at the clock. There were still two minutes before his arrival. She tapped her fingers impatiently on the table and crossed and uncrossed her legs waiting for him to arrive.

 _He was late._ Sakura had heard one his junior's complaining that he had a horrible habit of being tardy. It seemed that behaviour applied to his dates as well. The tea would go cold at this rate and would start tasting funny if he was any more late.

There was a rhythmic knock at her door and she got up from the couch to open the door. He wasn't young or dashing in any sense of the words. But he had a pleasing face with a warm smile which reminded her of bonfires on a cold winter morning. He had lines under his eyes which showed how little he managed to sleep. He was still in his gear and he a laid back smile on his face which amused her.

"Sakura, this is a nice place you have." He said when she let him in.

"I'm barely here to be frank. Most of the times, I either crash at the barracks in the medical division or at Kushina's." she said while offering him the tea and the snacks.

He studied the tea in his glass before continuing, "I am a good ten years older than you. I might die tomorrow in a mission. But that made me realize that I sit too much thinking about the future and the facts. You are a strong and beautiful woman Sakura and I was taken by you the moment you entered the village meeting. I was amazed that a civilian girl had so much courage to stand up to established clan heads. It is no wonder that Tsunade took you as her student."

"I don't think being a civilian should set me apart from the rest of them. You ninjas think us civilians to be helpless and in constant need of your protection but we learn to manage. During the wars, who do you think pays for those wars? When you are out on the filed, we civilians were toiling away on the fields trying to produce enough food to send on the frontlines all the while with the fear that the enemy might strike us at any moment."

He smiled at her and she for some reason smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry Blossoms and Bloody Fangs

Chapter 2

* * *

"Kakashi, I would like you to meet someone." He said.

"Who is it _oyaji?_ " The masked five year old asked.

Sakura stepped into the room as if one cue. She had decided to dress for the occasion and even put on a bit of makeup. Her short ink hair was held back with a hairband and she wore a green cashmere sweater. Her legs were covered by white slacks and her feet were snug in some boots she had picked up at the discount market.

"This is Sakura sama. She is my junior and is a well known medical ninja. Now be nice to her Kakashi." Sakumo said introducing her to his son.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. Pleasure to meet you." She said, her voice not giving off anything.

Kakashi stared at her for a good ten seconds and once he had satisfied his curiosity continued playing with his toys. He did not even make eye contact with her. For the gentleman her boyfriend was, his son gave none of the warm vibes she received from his father. She looked at Sakumo who was looking admirably at something his son was building with his wooden blocks. Maybe this was what being a parent meant. Sakura for one could not muster any sort of pride for the block tower the young boy was building.

In an hour, Kakashi left to spend time with his friends. He took his playing ball and wrapped a scarf around his neck. Kakashi did not give a second look to his father. _The ungrateful kid,_ Sakura thought to herself.

"Sorry about him. He is not very social as you can see." Sakumo said with a nervous laugh.

Sakura simply nodded at she got up from the armchair she had been sitting in and made her way seductively swaying her hips towards her lover. She placed herself comfortably on his lap and inhaled his scent. There was something about him which made his so much more appealing compared to the men she had dated before. He had this maturity which her previous lovers lacked and she felt she could relax around him.

She could sense he was tired. Constantly being on mission as one of the top ninjas of the village and single handedly raising a child left very little time for him and Sakura alone but she did not mine. It was good like this when they were not constantly in each other's faces and needy. There would be no need to tell Kushina or anyone else about the relationship as well. Sakura could imagine the look of horror on her close friend's face if she told her she was dating a man ten years her senior let alone a man who was widowed and had a five year old son to look after. Societal norms be damned, she thought to herself and she kissed Sakumo gently.

His rough hand made its way under the sweater she was wearing and when he made contact with her breast, Sakura moaned softly. Sakumo was not like the over enthusiastic boys she had slept with before. He relished her like a hot cup of coffee on a cold morning and treated her like some masterpiece he had to unravel.

Sakura removed the sweater and revealed the white bra under it. She rocked her hips suggestively on his lap and watched as he threw his head back and groaned.

They never did it in his bedroom. She understood partially why. He was still not over his wife. That bed was the place where he had made many memories and Kakashi with her. It was a prohibited zone for Sakura and sometimes she felt a biting jealously towards the woman she had only seen in photos.

Him placing her breast in his mouth distracted her and she forgot about the woman momentarily. She stood up and rolled down her slacks until her well toned legs were visible to his eyes.

"Like what you see?" she quipped.

He nodded his head slowly and deciding that his Sakura should not be the only one nude, he tossed his jounin sweater off and also removed the pants of his uniform. Sakura wanted him more than before and planted kisses all over his chest before taking his manhood in her hands and stroking it gently.

They made love twice that day. Sakura later sat next to him covered in a blanket as he sipped a cup of sake and she was downing a cup of her own.

"I must be mad allowing a girl of eighteen to drink. The legal age in Konoha is twenty." He joked.

"Stop being so prim and proper dear." She said with laugh.

"I love drinking though. It calms be before surgeries and allows me to forget the rest of the world." Sakura admitted.

"I occasionally take a cigarette if the day has been too hard though not in front of any of my comrades or Kakashi. Can't let them know that I am down in the dumps." He remarked.

"I know what you mean. Once you build an image for yourself in the village you can't do anything against that image which you've built for yourself. Sometimes I'm so tired while performing surgery after surgery that I feel like dropping my tools and walking out of the door and never returning to the village."

"When my wife was there, I had someone to confide in. But now I only have Kakashi. He's too young to know half the things I go through just to get a plate of food in front of him everyday."

"It must be brilliant being a kid. Not a care in the world."

"I actually asked one of my chunin juniors to look after him for the day. I wanted spend the entire day alone with you."

"I was beginning to wonder how long a kid can play with his friends."

Sakura looked at the clock. It was seven.

"I need to run. I have a mission briefing for tomorrow at eight." She said kissing him on his forehead.

"Be safe Sakura chan."


End file.
